Midnight Ride
by IStarEdwardCullen1221
Summary: Bella is Elizabeth. And Edward is Elizabeth's best friend. Set 1700's. Elizabeths father hates the king and is planning a revelation against him. Edward loves Elizabeth and its plain to see. Elizabeth could love him back, except Noah comes. BxE in the end


The Green Story:

Chappie One: Noah

I scurried off deeper into the forest, hoping not to get caught, as darkness surrounded me. It was dangerous for anyone; let alone, me, a young woman of nineteen, to in the forest at night. I heard a howl from a wolf somewhere off in the distance. It reminded me to be all the more careful. There were countless dangers lurking in the forest, especially at night, such as, the Royal King's soldiers, the Gypsy's, the thieves, and several different species of wild animals.

I heard some shout my name from behind me "Elizabeth!" The male voice shouted

_Don't turn around, don't turn around; remember papa said never turn around._

"Elizabeth Wipple?!" The voice shouted once more.

_Especially if they use my full name, then RUN! _ I thought as I quickened my pace to a run. _Just a few more yards until I cross the line. _ I thought as I ran my hardest until I filially crossed the imagery line that separated the free part of England from the Captive part of England, where King William III rules over strictly. Although in the woods here I am not much safer, but at least whoever was following me can't come much further until her too crosses the line, which if he's an enemy he won't.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I tried so hard to stay calm through out tonight's journey, but when somebody touched me, I jumped nearly a foot. I slowly turned to see a young man, no older then twenty-three, standing behind me. In his hand he held a letter stamped by the King.

"Is your name Elizabeth Wipple?" He asked me, his tone was friendly and his eyes were kind, I knew he was with my papa's secret group. Even still, I was frightened, I was in the forest alone with a strange man, and still miles from home.

"Y-Yes" I chocked out trying to hide my fear. As papa had always said 'Never let the enemy know when your afraid'

He smiled. "Good can I walk with you home? I have a letter address to Master Henery Wipple, from the king" He said cheerfully.

"The King?" I inquired. He could be against me, and my father, in which case I would be in grave danger.

"Yes, oh, but don't worry Ms. Whipple, I was a messenger for your father, I used to have your job" He stopped smiling there. "But I was captured" he finished with a cold voice.

"Then why are you here now? How did you escape?" I asked suspiciously, knowing king William never released his prisoners.

"Well, the king knew he'd never be able to find your father, with out someone on the inside. He offered me the job, but of course I refused, so then he told me he'd let me free if I'd deliver a message to your father, I told them they better not have any one follow me or I would lead them straight to France. I am an expert tracker my self so I would know if I was being followed. And well, here I am."

"Ohhh, so your Noah!? I-I mean master Weiss" I added the last part quickly remembering my place as a woman.

"Yes, you remember me? I mean I sure remember you. But you have grown up so much; you're very beautiful you know." He said brushing his finger along my chine line. I blushed five different shades of crimson; no man has ever said I was beautiful, except papa of course.

"Yes, Master Weiss, I remember you. You were eighteen when you were a messenger for Papa. I was just fourteen when you went mysteriously missing. Papa thought the king killed you"

"Yes I thought I was going to be killed as well, but I was just thrown into the dungeon, and Ms. Whipple I insist that you call me Noah, as I am not much older then you" Noah said with a twinkle in his eyes. I do believe I have a little crush.

"Only if you call me Elizabeth" I said with a playful smile.

"Whatever you wish, Elizabeth." Noah replied smiling back at me.

We walked the few miles to where my papa's secret group Mary's Voice was meeting, my home. We talked about what my father's group has been up to in the last five years. I told him how papa's group was about four hundred people now, Noah was shocked, because when he was the messenger for my father there were only about forty or so people. We talked about how my father was forming a revelation against the king, you see my father is very much Anti-King, he hates King William, and his wicked ways. My papa and his group Mary's Voice, are trying to over throw the king and his army. My father named his group after my mother because she hated the King and was killed by him, right after I was born. I am the messenger for my papa, as much as he hates sending his only daughter out in the dark of night; to send a message to my papa's spies that live in the King Williams castle, insist that I do it. My mother would have wanted me to fight for a cause that I believe in, just like she did.

"Elizabeth, your so brave to go out and help your father out, even though it is very dangerous" Noah said as we walked up the pat that led to my home. It is a small cottage, with strong stone walls. Papa built this cottage him self right after he harried my mother.

"Well here we are my home, Oh and Edward's over tonight!" I was excited, Edward was my best friend and I had been so busy running errands for my father lately I haven't seen him in at least a week.

"Edward…your…Beau?" Noah asked half heartedly. I immediately burst out laughing. The thought of Edward being my Beau. "What? That's a perfectly valid question"

"I'm sorry Noah, just the thought of Edward. Being my. Beau…." By this point I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Oh, Okay" Noah said. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes brightened at this.

"LIZZIE!! Your home! I was worried about you!" Edward came racing out the door, and embraced me in a hug. Then turn to notice Noah. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding his head towards Noah.

"This is Noah, he found me in the woods and he has a message for papa. He used to be a messenger for him, but he was captured. But obviously, as you see, the king let him go, if he'd deliver a message to papa….and…yeah…" I was babbling by now, because I could feel nothing but tension between the two.

Noah was eyeing up Edward, and Edward was eying up Noah. I could tell instantly they didn't like each other.

"Come on Liz; let's go inside before it gets any later. It's almost a quarter past midnight you know" Edward said turning back to me.

"Yes Elizabeth let's go inside I am anxious to see your father." Noah said placing his hand on the small of my back, to guide me inside. I noticed Edward roll his eyes at Noah, and then linked arms with me as we went inside.

"Papa, I'm home, and look who's here! It's Noah! I'm sure you remember him. The king let him go!" I hugged my father and pecked his cheek. "I'll put on a kettle for tea." I said going over to the fire burning stove in the corner of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth I'm glad that you're safe! I was worried about you tonight. You're getting home quite late." Then he turned to Noah, "Noah? It's good to see you. Why did the king let you do?" Noah then went into the same explanation that he told me back in the woods.

After Noah gave the stamped letter to Papa, we all talked and laughed, just like old times, but still see that Noah and Edward were being less then friendly to each other. We were all having such a good time I didn't even notice Noah scooting his chair closer and closer to mine. _He is very handsome. He green eyes really stand out against his sandy blond hair. And his lips look soo…. No Elizabeth. Don't think about Noah like that…._

"Lizabeth…..Hello?...Lizzie??" Edward said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"O. Yeah. Sorry, I was lost in thought" I said with a smile hopping that Edward wouldn't be upset with me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Edward asked

"Sure let's go." I said getting up from the table, where we were all talking.

"You know, I could use some fresh air my self, I think I'll join you" Noah said walking toward the door.

"Actually I'd like to talk to Lizzie alone" Edward said to Noah with a cold voice.

"Noah, I would like to talk to you alone anyways, so lets go up to the loft to discuss what part you will have in the revelation" Papa said giving me a knowing smile. He was very good at reading people, and he could see just as well as I could, that Edward and Noah didn't like each other.

I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to my father as he and Noah went up stairs, then behind the book case to Mary's Voice's secret room, where all his plans were kept.

"Out side?" I asked Edward. He nodded his head and we went out the door.

"So what's on your mind" I asked Edward, as we walked down a path towards a little fishing pond.

"Liz, what do you think of Noah?" he asked with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"Well he seems nice." I said not knowing what exactly Edward wanted to know.

"Tell me honestly. You know we can always to talk about anything." He said.

"OK….well. I think he is gorgeously handsome, and is amazingly sweet, and…and I think I might fancy him!" I could see the expression drop on Edward's Face. His bronze hair shone in the moonlight, and his bright blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"Oh. Okay" He said tonelessly.

I sat down on a small bench my father had carved previously this year. I patted my hand on the seat next to me, motioning for him to sit.

"What is it Edward, there's something you to tell me? He sat down next to me saying:

"Elizabeth. I don't like Noah, there's something about him that makes me sick to my stomach, I know I've done the 'older brother' thing and sacred away other men before, but this isn't it. This time I know there's something wrong with that guy. Something he's not telling, and it's not a good thing." I couldn't help but smile, I loved when Edward got all protective over me, I always wanted an older brother, and Edward defiantly took that role.

"Ed, there's nothing to worry about, Noah's a good guy, on Papa's side. He's really nice too. So don't worry about it ok?"

"Lizabeth, you know I love you like my own sister, just please stay away from him, I don't want him to hurt you."

"Edward I told you I fancy him, and I think he fancies me. How can I just ignore him because of a 'feeling' you have."

"So I take it you not going to take my advice?" He questioned

"Don't be upset with me?"

He thought about this for a second "As long as I get to say 'I told you so'" he said with a smile playing across his lips. But I could tell the whole issue was still bothering him, and he was just trying to lighten the mood. He hates it when we argue.

"Ok." I smiled back "let's going inside I'm freezing!"

"Here take my coat, Henery would kill me if I brought his only daughter home, frozen to death" we both laughed as I pulled on his coat.

As we walked home we talked about what had happened this week, and laughed so hard, as he told me about his week. _That's what I love about being with Edward_ I thought to my self _He can always make me laugh. Always. _

The Green Story 8


End file.
